


The Heir

by ignivomousBard



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Flower Kid (Smile For Me), No Romance, Other, Reader is Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard
Summary: You didn't stop Boris Habit. You joined him.Dr Habit is happy that you finally came to your sence and pronounce you his honorable Heir.Maybe there's something more that comes after that event?
Relationships: Flower Kid & Dr. Boris Habit, Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 8





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> AU: What if FK joined Boris Habit on his plans, becoming his assistant and new Heir to grandiose plan of making everyone smile? 
> 
> Just a silly thing. Nothing much.  
> Feedback is appreciated.   
> See more things on my insta or Twitter(@s are in the profile)

It was a year since your life complitly changed. It was a year since you didn't stop Boris Habit and his devilish plan, instead joining him on it. Back then something in you have broken, unleashing the side you didn't know you even had.  
Maybe you always was like that. Maybe it happened because of Habits help and his threatening PSAs. There was so many possible "maybe"s, that you didn't even want to think about it. It was much more easier to give in and let Boris take the lead, learning everything about the dentistry from him.  
He didn't change almost at all, with his typical behavior between being absolutely normal to psychotic in short period of time. He still made psa for you, waving his little Puppet around, using it when you seemed too out of your shared job as a way to get you back on tracks. You didn't like the Pabbit, feeling his eyes on you everytime where you entered the office. And you still didn't like Boris's PSAs, but you did enjoy your work, feeling that dentistry was more interesting than your flower family business for some strange reasons. Flowers slowly dissappeared from your room and house you lived in, leaving the scent of meds become stronger and stronger with each passing day.   
Boris said he was proud of you. He was glad you finally came to your sence. He said you were exactly like he was.  
Eventually, he stopped calling you "Flower Kid".  
You were no flower since that day. You were Doctors Heir.

Martha hummed in early morning, sending clouds of laughing gas into the air as you watched her pipes working. You could swear that her wide smile became even wider when you came around to the balcony, but you tend to give credit to your imagination and laughing gas for this.  
Sometimes, you thought, you could even see Habits figure lurking around, pitch black with two red dots watching from a far.. You shook your head suddenly, trying to make those silly thoughts disappear and returning Martha the smile and small wave. You had to get back to the office.  
The day had started and so did your job.


End file.
